Sugarless Gumdrops
by Graceful Amethyst
Summary: What do you get when you mix a vampire who isn't sweet enough and a bubblegum princess?  Sugarless Gumdrops. ;Pregnant!Sugarless Gum;


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. Overexposure to glucose may cause diabetes. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sugarless Gumdrops**

* * *

><p>Marceline awoke with a start, sitting up in the spacious bed almost frantically. A ray of sunlight filtered in through the closed curtains, hitting her sensitive skin and causing her to stand up with a pained hiss. When had she fallen asleep? What time was it? Pulling the ridiculous amount of pastel pink sheets from the bed, she searched for the other body that was supposed to be there. Sleeping.<p>

_Resting_.

She growled just then, partly because she was exhausted herself (_she didn't even know vampires could tire so much…and she was one!)_ and because the situation itself was just so ridiculous it made her want to fling her axe-bass at someone. How could someone be _so _stubborn? They had _specific _orders. Then again, as a princess, she was probably more used to issuing orders than carrying them out herself.

"Blah," the vampire muttered with a scowl and set out to look for the object of her _endless frustration_, not even bothering to change out of the shorts and shirt she'd used the night before as pyjamas. There was a pause, once she stepped out of the master bedroom, mostly at the level of activity going on around the palace. Candy people bustled about in a rush, moving stuff around, carrying things, sugary beads of corn syrup running down their foreheads as the tension and pressure became too much.

"Hey!" Marceline stopped a tall candy cane fellow, decked in a uniform similar to Peppermint's, and queried, "What's going on? Did something happen?"

He shuffled uncomfortably for a second, looking like he'd rather run away and do his job before she came, but unsure about fleeing because the Princess' lover could be just as feisty and scary. "I, uh—"

"Out with it!" The vampire almost growled.

"Th-the p-princess. I have to get this to—" He took his chances and fled, leaving a gaping Marceline behind.

Oh.

_Oh_, it was _on _now.

Her bare feet came down upon the cold floor and she marched her way across the busy hallways of the Candy Castle, ignoring everyone who stood on her way.

It wasn't too long before she found her target, spouting orders to her workers and looking quite stressed. That wouldn't do. Peppermint Butler shared her sentiments, visibly trying hard to calm down his princess.

"_Schnell! Sich beeilen! _We have _much _to do!"

"But, princess, wouldn't it be wise to—"

"Hey, you! Bonnibel!" Marceline bellowed hotly, swiftly walking towards the princess.

Bubblegum turned to look at her, a surprised expression etched across her face, but the frown previously there had yet to dissipate. Taking in her disheveled appearance, along with the annoyed look, Bubblegum smiled and addressed Marceline in a slightly condescending manner that made her want to_— 'No, remember what the Doctor said…'_

"Good morning, Marceline. I trust you slept well, yes?"

"You… you should be in bed!" She thrust an accusing finger Bubblegum's way. "What in the name of Ooo are you even doing here? Working? Exerting yourself? Do you forget that—"

"Oh, hush, Marceline. It's quite impossible to forget my current, ah, _state_." The princess turned to her fully this time, and Marceline was finally able to admire her _current state_, one that had become so familiar to her the last few months. Bubblegum had her hair up in a ponytail, torso comfortably confined within one of Marceline's biggest cotton shirts —even though the shirt was stretched rather tight upon the decently sized swell of her abdomen. Equally comfortable cotton pants finished the ensemble. The princess' dresses had simply become too uncomfortable to accommodate her belly, so she'd started wearing Marceline's clothes most of the time—claiming that they were bigger, due to her longer appendages and height, and more comfortable. Marceline, of course, had presented her with every suitable article of clothing from her closet, eager to keep her pregnant lover happy.

No one could say that the vampire wasn't _trying_, because she was. She was attentive, caring, and the perfect lover to her other half.

Said half, however, had been getting testier with every passing day. Her state and the situation was wearing them down. Bubblegum, admittedly, had the rougher end of the deal. It involved sickness, and back pains, and sore feet, and sometimes she would inform Marceline about how she spent her meetings staring at Peppermint Butler and thinking about how delicious he looked and how _hungry _she was.

But that didn't mean it was easier for Marceline to deal with her. Mood swings sometimes took over her usually sweet princess. And she was as stubborn and hard to break as a caramel candy, especially when it came to her duties and responsibilities.

Marceline insisted she spent the remaining trimester in bed, resting.

Bubblegum insisted she was _fine_, regardless of her pregnancy, and that she had a kingdom to attend to.

And that was the current conflict.

"Yes, it is impossible to forget it. Considering _you _caused it also proves quite difficult to forget." Marceline flinched at the snide comment, feeling guilt for a split second before feeling annoyed again.

"_Think of the child, Marceline." _She told herself in a hushed, tense whisper. Trying to control her flaring temper was something she had progressively gotten better at. It was quite impressive, really.

"Look, Bonni, you're in no condition to be working right now. You look like you're in pain, so, let's go to be—"

Bubblegum's expression softened at her lover's concern. "I have a kingdom to run, Marcie. Surely, nothing will happen if I work for a couple of hours." The princess tried to reason with her, arms crossed over her big belly stubbornly. Marceline found it both endearing and frustrating. The princess' stubbornness was something she'd always loved and admired about her. It made her lover feisty; a worthy opponent. Not to mention that it made the physical aspect of their relationship much more intens_—'No. That kind of thinking is what got you here in the first place.' _

Focus, Marceline.

"Bonni, you look like you're about to drop our little Gumdrop if you don't lie down. Just… please? For me?" Marceline rarely ever pleaded, so the widening of Bubblegum's eyes wasn't lost on her. She'd finally gotten to her. Inching close and wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, she pulled her closer—carefully, though, so she wouldn't bump harshly against her belly. The familiar swell of her lover's abdomen pressed against her own and, Marceline thought, she'd feel warm with love all over if she could.

Tension noticeably faded from Bubblegum at the close contact as she relaxed in Marceline's arms, pressing her forehead against the vampire's chest and closing her eyes contentedly. Marceline felt the princess smile against her shirt and pulled her even closer when the girl uttered a question.

"Did you really just call our baby '_Gumdrop_'?"

"I, uh—" Flustered beyond relief, Marceline mumbled her response around Bubblegum's pink hair and hid her face from view. Just because it wasn't, _technically_, physically possible for her to blush that didn't mean she did not feel warmth flood her cheeks, red with embarassment. "It made sense to me to call it that, don't judge me."

A punch on the shoulder later, Bubblegum leaned back and looked at her with a blank stare.

"…Did you just call our baby '_it'_?"

"Oh, for _Glob's _sake, Bonni. Let's just go to bed," she huffed helplessly, nodding towards the master bedroom.

The princess seemed to be contemplating her offer before nimble fingers threaded along the thick black hair at her nape. "You're really tired, too, aren't you?" Her lover asked gently and she nodded, closing her eyes and moaning happily at the sensation. The reaction, apparently, made Bubblegum finally acquiesce with a tired sigh. Although, there was a happy twinkle in her eyes.

"Very well. Because you asked so nicely." Marceline opened her eyes and rolled them at the other girl. "But you have to carry me to bed. I wouldn't want to, as you said, '_drop our little gumdrop' _due to overexertion." She teased, sweet voice lilting.

"You're a butt, Bonni."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I hereby declare the Pregnant!Sugarless Gum babies..._

_Sugarless Gumdrops._

_I love the idea of my favourite pairings eventually settling down into a more... domestic lifestyle? And I love babies/children, so, there you go. :D _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

_ If you don't review, though, Marceline will drink the red from your pretty pink face._

_Oh, your face isn't pink?_

_Well, there goes that plan._


End file.
